


A Lazy Morning

by Foophile



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to think the most honorable death a man could ever have was to be killed in battle.” Ronon’s brown eyes were sad. “ Now, after all of these years, I know that’s not true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005.

John lit up a cigarette, took a drag and let the breeze take his smoky breath away. No one knew that once in a blue moon the Colonel bummed a lone cig off a colleague and retreated to one of the many balconies of Atlantis to smoke. He’d really quit the habit years ago in the academy, but every once in a while the need to think, to be still and do something that involved little thought was needed more than the cool air he breathed in with pungent smoke.

The veranda doors to his room were open and his drapes escaped into the Atlantian wind while he looked out at the seemingly endless sea. A light come on a few rooms over and down, and John found his eyes following a lone figure leaning against the balcony’s rail.

The man straightened and John recognized Ronon’s tall stature and long dreads whipping about him in the mid-morning air. He looked deep in thought and neither John nor Ronon noticed a third figure watching until she padded across the stone floor and wrapped her long arms around Ronon’s waist.

John nearly dropped his cigarette in shock. He thought fleetingly about retreating back to his room and facing the two of them in a few hours when he wouldn’t have the unbearable need to ask when they’d begun seeing each other. But something held his feet to the ground.

Maybe it was the smile that Ronon gave the sea when Teyla hugged him closely from behind. Maybe it was the peaceful sighs he could see even from this distance. Maybe it was the tableau they made, embracing in stillness, long hair pushed back in the wind. Whatever it was John wouldn’t move, couldn’t move from his spot and although he felt like he was intruding, he reminded himself that they would have hidden this from him if he hadn’t been out here this morning.

Ronon tucked her small hands under the ragged hem of his shirt and Teyla rewarded him with a kiss to his shoulder blade. Neither of them had said a word yet but John knew that with the two of them, Ronon and Teyla, no words were probably needed for long hours. Both had an other worldly ability to speak with their eyes and their faces. Hell, John thought, everyone always knew when either were pissed.

Blowing out another puff of smoke, John wondered when they could have come to this. This picture of love and devotion that neither showed when they were on missions with each other, even in the most dire of situations. And it was love on Ronon and Teyla’s faces. He’d been in love once or twice and learned to recognize the look of utmost peace and comfort.

But thinking about it more, John could finally see where the silent interplay between the two aliens changed. They’d been fast friends, seemingly because of the hostage situation Ronon had met Teyla in and John wondered now if one of the main reasons the Atterian decided to stay on Atlantis was for Teyla all along.

It made sense really, John concluded. After all anyone who met Teyla for five minutes could tell she was special, unique amongst hundreds of exceptional people. Ronon held his own uniqueness closer to himself, his survival of seven years couldn’t be to chance, but John knew men who’d been through far less and saw themselves as kings among men. Yes, they made sense, the two warriors. And John found himself thinking of Ronon’s words to him a few days ago while they were eating in the mess hall.

“I used to think the most honorable death a man could ever have was to be killed in battle.” Ronon’s brown eyes were sad. “ Now, after all of these years, I know that’s not true.”

If John had been thinking hard enough he would have seen the change in the solider right then. If John had been thinking more about his team’s dynamics he would have asked what Ronon meant instead of nodding and gulping some water like he’d done. If John had known that two his team members were falling in love…John stopped right there. Wondering really what he would have done if the couple had come to him, if they hadn’t hidden the love they reveal so openly now to the rolling sea.

John sighed. He wouldn’t have done a damn thing. The jock side of him that he’d beaten into submission over the years argued with him. Wouldn’t he have been mad that he couldn’t have Teyla? No, John replied to himself, because from the start he’d known she wasn’t his to obtain. And in all honestly, he never felt that romantically attracted to her anyway.

Ronon and Teyla, standing like statues of commitment and support on the balcony below him made sense. The kind of sense that was earth shattering and undeniable. That made legends out of love, like Robin and Maid Marianne. John rolled his eyes at his own poetic musings. It had been a long time since he’d felt the way they looked and he almost ached to experience that again.

So, two of his team members were head over heels in love with each other. As the sun rose over the horizon and heralded a new day, lightening the dark waters to a sky blue, John dropped his burnt out cigarette under the heel of his boot. So what?

John watched the couple for a few seconds more, grinning as Teyla laughed at something Ronon said over his shoulder, then turned to Atlantis to begin a new day.

END


End file.
